


너같은 남자 (a man like you)

by fantastiken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s already been a few long months since Sehun last had sex and he can calmly say that he doesn’t really miss it. His body does miss it, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	너같은 남자 (a man like you)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ written for [bottom!sehun](http://bottomsehun.livejournal.com/)

It’s already been a few long months since Sehun last had sex and he can calmly say that he doesn’t really miss it. His body does miss it, however. 

As an alpha, his body naturally reacts to the aromas of unclaimed omegas and even some betas who cross his path on a daily basis. Sehun’s sense of smell is sharp after so many months without properly ―closely― scenting anyone, and even the dull fragrances of omegas who are in suppressants affect him so much that he needs to hold his breath until whoever is disturbing his peace disappears down the street and he can’t see them anymore. 

His body is hypersensitive, aroused at the slightest of touches, skin pulled tight and ready to prickle over his bones, but Sehun has found ways to cope with the downsides of his hormones going haywire. He also feels a little bubble of pride swell up in his broad chest whenever he thinks that not all of them involve furiously masturbating like a hormonal teenager until he passes out. Well, maybe a couple of careful fingers up his ass when he's in the solitude of the shower do help sometimes, but he’ll never admit that in front of anyone ―not even Jongin and his half-inquisitive, half-sleepy eyes. 

In all seriousness and for the sake of his sanity, in the past few months Sehun has become a great cook, a crafting master, an amateur poet and quite the good runner. His drawing skills are still as basic as they were in kindergarten, sadly, but he tries not to dwell on his massive failure and instead celebrates that he has already managed to successfully write a sonnet ―even if it is about his often misunderstood love for mismatched socks. All in all, Sehun has tried countless things to distract himself from his instincts, which seem to scream at him from time to time that he _needs_ to pick up a nice, willing omega and mount them until he’s so spent that he can’t walk for at least three days. 

If Sehun were any other alpha ―any other _normal_ alpha, Sehun grumbles to himself―, he would have done that ages ago because honestly, the need of burying his dick in someone and knotting them is impending and quite painful at times. But you see, Sehun isn’t exactly what you would call an average alpha. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Sehun thinks it all started a few months ago, when he talked to Joonmyun during last year’s Christmas party. He had been a little tipsy, not drunk enough to be humping people in the middle of the living room like Jongin, but his head was buzzing pleasantly. Joonmyun, on the other hand, had been sober enough to ramble about his relationship with his new boyfriend as they relaxed in one of Joonmyun’s expensive leather couches. 

“It’s a pity he couldn’t make it to the party today because work kept him busy,” Joonmyun took a sip of his drink, something sweet and deep purple he was swirling lazily in a tall glass. “You would have liked him, Sehunnie. He looks a little scary at first, just like you, but once you get to know him he’s the biggest sweetheart.” 

Sehun ignored the blatant attack against his persona and looked at Joonmyun with a raised eyebrow. 

“I bet that’s the only reason why you like him.” He had forced enough drinks down his throat to have the courage to tease Joonmyun without fearing for his life. The tiny man could be scary despite being a gentle omega most of the time. 

“He fucks like a god, too,” Joonmyun pointed out shamelessly. 

Sehun promptly coughed up a lung. 

“Really, no alpha has ever made me feel that good,” he went on. “Sure, sex is nice and honestly, when heat kicks in and I’m desperate, anything is better than nothing. Believe me, Sehun, things can be pretty fucked up when your brain is full of raging hormones and you don’t even remember you own name. A few years ago I had an incident during an especially strong heat that made me not eat cucumbers for a very long time.” 

Petrified in his seat, Sehun silently made a mental note to remind himself to never eat, touch or even look at cucumbers ever in his life as Joonmyun kept on babbling. 

“Anyways, sex with him is great. You know that submitting to an alpha is natural for me but, truth be told, it’s even better with him because not only my body submits on its own accord, but _I_ also submit and let go of everything. It’s easy. He just takes really good care of me and-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, I know how alpha things work, hyung. You don’t need to tell me what your boyfriend does,” Sehun looked at him in mild annoyance before taking a swig of his drink. “I’m an alpha, remember?” 

“Ah, right, you are. Sometimes I forget,” Joonmyun shrugged clumsily. 

“I feel like I should be insulted by your words but I’m too dizzy to even try.” 

They both looked at the scene in front of them, at the spacious living room where people chatted animatedly, danced and, in the specific case of Jongin and some dude Sehun had never seen before but looked like he could perfectly be one of Joonmyun’s co-workers, rubbed up against each other. 

“Getting fucked is nice, you know?” Joonmyun wasn’t even looking at him and his eyes were unfocused, probably due to that purple drink he held intently between his hands. Sehun doubted Joonmyun was talking to him, actually. “You alphas think that dominating, manhandling and having the upper hand is the best shit to ever happen but you know nothing. Being stronger and controlling someone must be nice, I won’t deny it. However, you can’t even fathom how _good _it feels when you’re on the receiving end of all that power, all those growls and heated glares. Feeling how you don’t belong to yourself anymore, how your body is not yours and is at the mercy of someone you trust with your life; submitting to such a source of endless pleasure and raging dominance… it’s exhilarating.”__

Sehun had felt his throat clench at the thought of it and not because it had felt wrong, precisely. Blinking rapidly, he tried to brush off the heavy feeling that had settled down in his belly, a warm current that made his limbs buzz and his tongue feel heavy and thick in his mouth. 

“Sure, hyung,” he’d managed to choke out. Hopefully, Joonmyun hadn’t noticed his struggle. 

“The first stretch is always a little uncomfortable, painful even, no matter how many fingers the alpha has used beforehand. It’s alright, though, Yifan is considerate and waits for me until I get used to his size. You alphas have monstrous dicks sometimes, did you know that? It’s a little intimidating.” 

Sehun didn’t even know what to say and was halfway between being disgusted and curious. 

“But,” Joonmyun exclaimed, a silly grin spreading his lips. “Once that step’s over, the real deal comes. That’s when I brace myself because I know I’m gonna get the dicking of my life.” 

“Your dreamy voice is making me want to hurl, hyung,” Sehun warned, grimacing at Joonmyun’s obviously lovestruck voice. 

He ignored Sehun blatantly, though, and stared at him with lost, glassy eyes and a stupid smile that Sehun felt the impending urge to slap off his face. 

“Have you ever been fucked, Sehunnie?” 

Sehun was so shocked that he couldn’t even come up with coherent words to answer the question. Joonmyun, however, didn’t even care, and started talking without waiting for said answer. 

“I bet you haven’t. You look like you’re one of those uptight alphas who wouldn’t want a dick anywhere near their ass in a hundred years. That’s a pity, really, because I can assure you that you’d love every second of it. Having a nice dick filling you so much that you think you’re going to cry, feeling the knot swelling at the base until you do start crying because it just feels so good; having someone lick your tears and growl in your ear because you’re tight, you feel like heaven… Ah, it’s indescribable,” his eyes were literally full of little shiny stars and Sehun really, really, _really_ didn’t know what to do with his life. “It’s also a plus that he thinks you’re the most beautiful thing even when your legs are all shaky and there’s lots of come running down the back of your thighs as you wobble towards the bathroom. That’s the good stuff, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun could barely swallow all the spit that had pooled in his mouth suddenly at Joonmyun’s words because maybe, fucking a nice omega was what his body wanted, but not what he _needed_ , and the thought itself was a little too scary even for his drunk self. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

After that conversation, it hasn’t been an uncommon even for Sehun to find his thoughts wandering to dark places, places filled with lust and a pool of desire that call for him like he’s been cast a spell. He often finds himself craving to be filled with those dark thoughts, craving for that feeling that invades him every morning when he wakes up with a start, raging erection pulsing between his legs ―again. Sehun curses Joonmyun and his _helpful _advice to hell and back every single time because if it’s already a bad thing keeping his needs to himself ―in a totally not masochistic way―, it is worse when he has a condescending hyung who won’t stop talking about how nice having a dick up one’s butt is. He feels bad already and he certainly does not need Joonmyun’s words and ideas to make him feel more of a freak than he already does.__

 _ _Because truth be told, even if it was Joonmyun who had talked about it out loud that night, Sehun had thought about it already countless times. He was just too afraid to delve into such thoughts and cravings.__

 _ _

This morning isn’t any different for obvious reasons that almost scream for release inside his loose boxers. Sehun wakes up with a start, sweat dripping down his back and temples profusely in a way that would make him cringe in disgust were he not hard as a rock and aching for some kind of contact against his burning skin. 

It’s too early in the morning, too early to be thinking about his sexual ―or mating, for that matter― preferences, too early to be pondering if his desires are decent, acceptable or anything sort of normal. It’s too early, and the heady thoughts that are insistently pushing against his own muscles, his own soul, are too strong. They make him dizzy, and Sehun finds himself panting within seconds. 

“Here we go again,” he says as he bitterly slides down his boxers until they’re bunched around his knees. 

With that said Sehun falls back down on his mattress and heaves a sigh, a mix of resignation and desperation, when he takes a hold of his cock and starts pumping the swollen erection slowly. 

Here he goes again. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Sehun decides that the smartest thing he can do is talk about his problems with his alleged best friend, the one beta Kim Jongin. 

Jongin, once again, proves himself to be useless when all he does is make Sehun’s life more complicated and confused with his half-assed advice and his general ineptitude. Because really, what kind of decent friend decides to curl up on your lap and sleep when you’re wailing about your miserable existence and poor life choices? 

“Stop drooling on my crotch, you bastard,” Sehun grumbles as he ruffles Jongin’s hair with his long fingers. 

Jongin whines, but doesn’t move regardless. 

“Jongin, I’m having an existential crisis here. Help?” His voice is high-pitched, a sign that he’s really anxious, so Jongin opens an eye lazily. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Are you?” 

Heaving a long sigh, as if he thought that existing were too exhausting, Jongin closes his eye again and nuzzles his cheek against the denim that covers Sehun’s thighs. 

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” He asks, and Sehun blinks at him like he thinks Jongin is about to grow another head. 

“Why do you think?” 

“It’s not hard, you know? Figuring things out, I mean.” Jongin doesn’t bother hiding with the back of his hand the yawn that opens his mouth so wide that an ocean liner could easily dock in there. Sehun thinks he has the worst best friend in the world. 

“Enlighten me, then.” He frowns down at Jongin, torn between wanting to smother him with a cushion and wanting to smother him with his very own thighs. 

“If you feel like omegas are not your cup of tea and you would rather have an alpha tearing your ass in two-” 

“Do you have to be so obscene, you nugget?” 

Jongin wisely ignores him and goes on. 

“-just go and do your thing. Go find an alpha that’s willing to push his monster dick inside your butt until you feel it in the back of your throat.” 

Silence falls upon them like a thick, heavy blanket for a few seconds. 

“I actually hate you so much.” 

“No, you don’t,” Jongin says as he wraps his arms around Sehun and gets comfortable, as if he were a huge cat instead of a wolf. 

“Yes, I do,” Sehun has known Jongin long enough to accept that there’s no way he’ll be able to pry his friend’s grabby hands from his waist or make him get off him, so he just accepts his koala of a friend and huffs, fairly annoyed. “You’re not helping me at all. And you’re heavy.” 

“Fuck you, I’m not heavy,” Jongin says, and his nails maybe dig a little in Sehun’s hypersensitive skin. “And I _am_ helping you. You’re just not paying attention to me.” 

“How am I supposed to find an alpha that would disregard the fact that hey, I am an alpha as well, and would nicely-” 

“-fuck you into the middle of next week?” 

“Jongin,” Sehun deadpans. 

Jongin imitates his voice with an inexpressive, “What.” 

“Where do I find that alpha? Where do I even search for that alpha? Does that kind of alpha even exist?” Sehun’s voice is frantic, and he looks a little bit like he’s truly losing his sanity, if his wide eyes and tense eyebrows are anything to go by, so Jongin takes pity on him and actively tries to help. 

“Those alphas exist, Sehun, and one of them lives across the hall from you.” 

The world stops in its tracks for a moment and Sehun fixes his desperate eyes in Jongin’s bleary ones trying to see if his friend is really telling the truth. When he sees nothing but a warm smile curving up his lips and gentle eyebrows rising up, Sehun knows Jongin isn’t lying. 

“Who…?” 

“Luhan.” 

“What.” 

“Luhan,” repeats Jongin. “You know who he is, don’t you? He literally lives across the hall. He’s that pretty guy that would break your neck in a second if you ever called him pretty.” 

“Yeah, I… I know him.” 

Sehun doesn’t know what to do with his life. Luhan is, as Jongin just said, a pretty guy, the one who looks like he’s just stepped out of a magazine, and also the one who hates being taken for a fragile little thing that needs salvation or protection of any sort. To sum up, he hates being taken for an omega because of his looks. Sehun has always known that Luhan is an alpha because his pheromones are quite strong ―have always been― at least for him, even though Sehun shouldn’t be able to even catch his scent clearly since they’re both alphas. Then again, Sehun is not what you’d call an ordinary alpha and apparently, neither is Luhan. 

“You know him or you _know_ him?” The beta seems more attentive now, narrow eyes fixed curiously on Sehun’s suddenly flushed cheeks. 

“I… I have talked a few times with him,” he starts, but doesn’t really know what to say, so he adds hesitantly, “He’s nice.” 

Jongin’s grin seems to be about to split his face in half. He sits up before he squishes both Sehun’s cheeks between his hot palms and shakes his head from side to side. Sehun makes incoherent noises as he swats at his best friend’s arms in a futile attempt at keeping his face intact. 

“What the hell was that for, Jongin?!” Sehun splutters indignantly once said man frees him from his hold, still smiling like he’s been told the best news in ages. 

“You like him,” is all Jongin says. Sehun doesn’t understand. 

“I… What?” He rubs his cheeks with tentative circular motions, trying to get the feeling in his face back. 

“You like him. Luhan.” 

“What makes you think that?” Sehun is definitely not blushing, so he doesn’t understand why Jongin’s grin keeps on getting bigger by the second. 

“I’ve been your best friend for the past million years, you twig,” he explains. “I know you. Too well, sometimes, if I can say so myself.” 

“You know nothing,” Sehun refuses to acknowledge that Jongin is, to his utmost despair, mostly right, so he glares at the beta like he’s just told him that he’s the reason why the world has run out of chocolate ice cream for the rest of their lives. 

“I know you, and you like that fine piece of alpha. I’m not blaming you, though. He’s hot.” 

“Jongin, I don’t-” 

“So,” Jongin interrupts him with a raised hand and clearly zero fucks to give about Sehun’s self-deprecating argument. “What you’re going to do is, get up, ring his doorbell and tell him to please, get rid of that scrunched up face of yours ―you look like you’re constipated instead of sexually frustrated― by giving you a long, nice fuck.” 

“Jongin, this is not a g-” 

“Out that door now,” Jongin says as he stands up and drags Sehun by the sleeve of his shirt until he’s pushing him out of the house. “I don’t want to see you back until next week at least.” 

“Jongin, please, I-” 

Sehun can’t even finish his sentence for the umpteenth time because Jongin is promptly slamming the door in his face. _His own door. In his own face._ He swallows with obvious difficulty and curled up fists an outraged shriek because _what the hell,_ but focuses on calming himself down because he knows Jongin will keep his promise and won’t let him come back home if he doesn’t do as he’s been told. Letting that little brat in his house for too long probably means he’ll eat the entirety of Sehun’s ice cream stack, and he can’t afford such a risk. 

That thought is what makes Sehun square his shoulders and walk down the empty hall with wobbly legs and a thundering heart, not ready at all to ring Luhan’s doorbell and face his destiny. That is what he tells himself, at least. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

It’s easier said than done because an hour later Sehun still hasn’t rung that doorbell and he thinks he’s about to cry. He’s tried, but his hand was shaking so bad that he’d wanted to punch himself. 

Sehun is an alpha, but he looks more like a scared little omega afraid of looking at anyone’s eyes when they’re surrounded by alphas than what he really is. Ridiculous is what he thinks he is, although he can’t help the shivers that run down his spine when he thinks about the reason of his current predicament. Luhan is an alpha as well, something Sehun has been craving for himself for quite some time now, and Jongin’s words have sown in his head the idea of him being somewhat similar to Sehun, who thinks of himself as something… abnormal. His wildest wishes have suddenly become a whole lot more real, almost tangible, and Sehun’s head is spinning wildly. He leans on the wall next to Luhan’s door and rests his weight on the cold surface. 

His thoughts wander inevitably to one certain memory he has in his mind, stored carefully, as if he didn’t want anyone to find it. In said memory, he’s talking to Jongin, his omega mate Jongdae and his friend Chanyeol, another omega, in the entrance hall of the building Sehun lives in, when Luhan passes by. He stops to say hello right next to Sehun and lays a hand on Sehun’s shoulder ―they’ve known each other for a couple of years already, since Luhan moved in. Sehun feels his hair stand on end at the contact, although he schools his face into one of plain politeness and waves back. 

It is when Chanyeol’s omega scent reacts to the presence of the new alpha that Sehun bristles again. He closes his hands in two tight fists as Luhan stares at Chanyeol with his pupils naturally blown and Chanyeol does the same, suddenly affected by the wave of unraveling pheromones. In his usual state as an alpha, Sehun would only be able to smell Chanyeol’s arousal, but in his hypersensitive predicament, Sehun has to wipe his head and look at Luhan with wide eyes and a suddenly dry throat because the scent of the alpha is so powerful in his nostrils that he feels his knees buckle. That makes him lose his balance a little, and Luhan’s attention diverts towards him then, his focus on the omega miraculously lost. For a few long seconds, Luhan looks at him with a somewhat amused grimace through the lust that still clouds his eyes, but says nothing else and just waves goodbye and leaves. 

And those thoughts are exactly the reason why his knees feel weak again. Sehun feels so defeated that he can do nothing to stop himself from sliding down the wall he’s been leaning on. He’s panting hard and sweat has broken on his temples; his hands won’t stop shaking, and his heart is leaping in his chest like a desperate rabbit trying to escape from a predator. Why could Sehun smell Luhan’s arousal that day? Probably because Sehun had been too long without sex and his body was too strung out, but the thought still leaves him a little breathless because Luhan’s scent was nothing like any omega’s. While omegas had really alluring scents that attracted alphas naturally, Luhan was… different. His skin seemed to give off a soft perfume that wafted through the air and surrounded him like a thick mist, seeped through Sehun’s pores and made his very bones heavy, like he was carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders and couldn’t wait to have someone to share the burden with. When it settled down, Sehun felt like he was asphyxiating. 

That’s exactly how he feels right now. His throat clenches and unclenches desperately trying to drink gulps of oxygen that seem poisoned because Luhan’s scent is not permeating them, and his whole body is shaking as if an earthquake were rattling Earth. He knows nothing of the sort is happening and laughs breathily because maybe he’s going insane. Wanting to mate with an alpha is definitely not his brightest idea, and maybe his boldness is taking its toll already, even though he hasn’t even seen Luhan yet. 

Then, the sound of a door sliding open breaks the silence of the hallway and Sehun sits up straight, not daring to look up because he knows who’s sticking his face out of the wide opening and looking at him with eyes so intent that they burn the side of his face. 

“Sehun?” 

A sleepy voice echoes through the walls, and Sehun shivers visibly when something akin to an electric shock lashes his spine violently at the sound of it. He doesn’t answer, though, and that same voice speaks again, closer this time. 

“Sehun, are you okay?” 

Luhan is right next to him and he sounds worried, and Sehun’s eyes are wide open almost as if he were expecting to see a ghost any second. 

“Sehun…” 

Luhan is really worried. Sehun can feel it through the hand that lands on his shoulder blade, and he can’t help the pitiful moan that escapes his throat at the contact. He lifts his head despite feeling like he might start crying hysterically, and when he sees Luhan it’s like he’s seeing everything for the first time: Luhan’s presence next to him is so strong, so reassuring, and he feels so tiny in his broad body that he does want to cry. The other alpha says nothing about Sehun’s odd behavior and simply helps him get up from the floor and steady himself on his feet. 

“Come here, Sehun.” He gestures towards his still open door with furrowed eyebrows and his warm hand never leaving Sehun. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but we’ll do something about it, okay?” 

And it’s the thought of Luhan wanting to help him, to take care of him, what makes Sehun whine again because he can feel himself harden in his pants and he can’t do anything to help it. So he stays, frozen in place, until Luhan looks back and pierces his eyes with a serious stare. “Come here,” he says, and that sole command is responsible for the whine that breaks Sehun’s body into shivers. 

Luhan sniffs the air then, and his pupils dilate a little but he says nothing about the strong scent coming off Sehun’s body in heady waves. His eyes command Sehun to move again, and the younger alpha can’t do anything to keep his feet from walking hesitantly into Luhan’s house. 

The door closes with a sound that gives off a sense of finality. Sehun doesn’t care, though, because as soon as it closes, his legs give up and send him tumbling to the floor in a panting heap. Luhan rushes to him with concern evident in his handsome features, kneels down beside him and asks countless times what’s wrong. Sehun never answers. 

Sehun never answers because if Luhan’s scent had been strong that day at their doorstep, being in his house, where _everything_ is coated with his pheromones as if every single item had absorbed them eagerly, has rendered him blind. Sehun can’t see. His skin feels on fire for some reason he can’t really comprehend because he’s never felt this way, not even towards any omega in heat, and he’s more than a little scared. It’s been long since he can’t feel himself shaking, but he does feel his bones rattling inside his own body, as if he were about to break down into a million pieces of himself. 

Luhan, on the other hand, observes him with a heavy feeling constricting his throat. Sehun’s scent is strong, so much that he can almost drink it if he leans in close enough. That’s what he does, actually, hands resting on the surface of the door as he hides his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, lips inches apart from his burning skin. Luhan takes a long, slow whiff and shakes when the musk of Sehun’s arousal hits him. 

“What’s wrong, Sehun.” 

It’s not a question and Sehun inhales sharply, eyes wide open but blind. 

“I… I…” 

“Sehun,” Luhan’s voice sounds lower and lower every time he speaks. The other alpha feels lava run wild in his veins. 

“I’m…” 

“You…” Luhan clears his throat, the constricting feeling around it getting worse by the second. “Sehun, I can practically _taste_ how hard you are. What is going on?” 

He’s asking, but Sehun is somehow certain Luhan knows what it’s all about, because when his vision clears up again, the alpha’s lips are curled up in a devious smile and he’s closer than ever. Sehun whines low in his throat, reminding himself of a cornered omega submitting to a particularly strong alpha. To his surprise, the thought isn’t as disturbing as it should be. 

“I’m sorry, I-” 

Luhan cuts his apology with a sharp move that positions him between Sehun’s slightly spread legs, which seem to burn when they touch the outside of Luhan’s thighs. Sehun keens as he feels all the blood in his head rush down south; his hands are gripping the carpeted floor with such intensity that he’s probably leaving indents in the fabric. 

“What do you want.” 

The command is clear and before Sehun can stop himself his mouth’s blurting a breathy, “You.” 

Luhan lets out a sigh of relief and clears his throat again as he sits back and breathes slowly for a second, as if trying to clear his mind. 

“You should have said it before and this wouldn’t be as painful as it is now.” 

And Sehun doesn’t quite understand what Luhan means, but he doesn’t need to because in less than a second, Luhan’s presence looms over his once again and his lips are being kissed by pure fire. 

Sehun moans in Luhan’s mouth when the other’s tongue opens his lips and licks his teeth, which ache slightly. He wants to bite, to mark, but he wants more Luhan’s teeth to mark him instead. 

It’s too hot, and Luhan’s hands manhandling him and making him straddle him are not helping make it better. It’s too hot, and Luhan’s lips burning the thin skin pulled tight over his jawline are not helping make it better. It’s too hot, and Luhan’s swelling cock pressed against his ass is not helping make it better. 

His hands grasp Sehun’s waist with devastating force, as if he wanted to break the writhing alpha on top of him. Sehun doesn’t mind because even if it burns, he’s feeling the best he’s felt in what seems like forever. Those same hands pull him closer until Sehun’s chest is snug against Luhan’s, and Luhan can attach his lips to the translucent skin of the long and strong column of his neck as he makes Sehun circle his hips and rub his arousal against his own crotch. 

Sehun can feel Luhan’s erection growing by the second, his own standing to full attention already and trapped inside his asphyxiating jeans. 

“How long has it been?” 

It takes a while for him to answer because he can’t seem to find the words, not when there are a couple of fingers thumbing his sharp hipbones, down, down, down until they dip in his underwear only to reappear an instant after. Luhan seems to still have a little patience left, though. “A year? I think?” Sehun is uncertain, he can’t concentrate. 

“Fuck, no wonder you’re about to burst,” Luhan comments between playful bites on Sehun’s collarbones. “I’m just baffled that a bunch of omegas haven’t jumped you already. Or the other way around.” 

Sehun shivers at the possessive bite that laces Luhan’s voice when he speaks; this is probably what he’s been looking for his whole life. 

“Fuck, your scent’s too strong,” he growls, pushing Sehun until he’s back against the door, legs around Luhan’s waist and hips lifting desperately when Luhan grinds against the cleft of his ass. They’re both panting hard and sweating although, as Luhan’s eyes promise him without words, the fun hasn’t even started. 

“Y-you can smell it?” Sehun is surprised when his voice is merely a broken cry, but Luhan has taken off his shirt and the sight before him could render god himself speechless. Luhan nods before attaching himself to his collarbones again. “I c-can smell yours, too.” 

“Good. That’s the only thing you need to smell from now on.” 

The world suddenly spins around and Sehun is dizzy again. Luhan is pressing his long body against the door, making him hold his breath as he grips Luhan’s sides with big, shaky hands. Everything is fast, but not fast enough. 

“To the bedroom,” Luhan commands, one long finger pointing towards the door at the other end of the hallway. 

Sehun scrambles to comply, feeling warmth spread inside of him all of a sudden. It’s a little weird doing as someone else tells him to, but it feels good knowing that _at last_ he has found that someone he has been searching for the longest time. Sehun knows that they’re both alphas, power and dominance radiating from them in intimidating waves; he knows that he could easily overpower Luhan because he’s taller, broader, probably stronger, but what he likes about this situation is that he doesn’t want to, doesn’t feel the need to do it because finally someone is taking control instead of him. Sehun loves the feeling of letting go that makes his body lighter, like there’s no ground holding him and he’s about to fall off a cliff, wind whipping his face in lashing gusts. He can’t wait to see what’s to come, because Luhan is already pressing a promising hand to his lower back and Sehun knows that his heavy stare would have him leaking already if he were an omega. 

When he says with a firm voice, “Clothes off,” after closing the door of the bedroom behind his back, Sehun swallows. Luhan has his piercing eyes on him, watching every minute thing he does, and the younger alpha twitches in his pants at the thought of being wanted to such an extent. 

Clothes are indeed off in a matter of seconds thanks to trembling but insisting hands. And it is also in a matter of seconds that Sehun stands stark naked in the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed, watching Luhan’s hands intently as if trying to tell them to come closer already and touch him. Touch they do when Luhan stands right in front of him. They trace slowly the contours of Sehun’s face, his sharp eyebrows and jaw, his moist lips, the slope of his nose. With careful moves, Luhan draws patterns down a pale neck, protruding collarbones that lead to broad shoulders, and down a firm chest that he doesn’t hesitate in scratching. Sehun’s stomach quivers and his muscles clench and unclench spasmodically when Luhan follows the dip of his abs until they stop at his bellybutton. A whine escapes his open lips and Luhan looks up with a stern look on his face. Sehun can feel rather than hear the rumble that vibrates in Luhan’s chest at the way his body reacts to all of the other’s touches. 

His hands fly quickly and grab Luhan when the older alpha circles a warm hand around the girth of his cock, which jumps almost embarrassingly because of the sensations shooting up his spine from the gentle rubbing on the head of his erection. Sehun feels open, vulnerable, and he loves every second of it. 

“What do you want, Sehun?” Luhan repeats the question he had made earlier. This time, his voice is much lower, even menacing, and it vibrates all the way down Sehun’s ear to the tips of his toes. 

“You, Luhan. Hyung.” Sehun sounds pitiful but relishes in the smile that lifts up Luhan’s lips when he hears how wrecked Sehun is already. His hand doesn’t stop moving, pumping up and down Sehun’s swollen arousal at a too slow pace. 

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Despite feeling certainly anxious and on edge, Sehun climbs on top of the bed and rests on his hands and knees in the middle of the big mattress. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest and he can feel his blood rushing heatedly in his ears; he’s shaking so badly. When Luhan climbs up, Sehun almost jumps out of his skin. 

“You’re too tense, Sehun. If you don’t want to do this, we won’t do anything. We’ll stop.” Luhan’s voice is gentle, although still serious, and Sehun gulps at how good it makes him feel that Luhan cares for what he’s thinking about. “If you want to do this, though, I need you to relax.” 

Sehun breathes in deeply and hangs his head down between his shoulders, but tenses a second after when he feels something warm and wet running down his spine. Luhan licks his skin softly, almost reverently, but his hands are unforgiving when they dig in Sehun’s hips and bring him down a little bit until Luhan’s dick is snug between his ass cheeks, big, warm and leaking. His whole body shivers in anticipation and a growl rumbles in his chest naturally, the alpha inside of him feeling attacked at the close proximity of what it considers a threat. 

“Wow, you’re growling,” Luhan whispers hotly in his hear as he pushes his hips forward in slow thrusts than only add up to the fire and make Sehun’s chest vibrate with more intensity. “That’s so fucking hot. You’re so fucking hot.” 

His lips descend again down his spine and kiss each bump and each dip until they reach the cleft of Sehun’s ass. Strong hands grip slim hips before that wet tongue slides down and licks a fat stripe along the crack, finishing with a teasing flick at Sehun’s balls. Sehun yelps and crawls up on the bed on instinct, but Luhan’s hands are holding him firmly and he can’t go too far so a second after he’s writhing under the continuous assault to his sensitive rim. His knees slide on the bed and spread his legs slowly. His arms give out and he falls on his elbows, mouth open and panting fast and hard, almost as fast as Luhan’s tongue on his skin. 

Lube-slicked fingers make his way up the backs of his thighs in a matter of minutes, and it’s not long until Luhan has a couple of them stretching Sehun’s entrance with slow drags and pushes as his wicked tongue still flicks at the place where the ring of muscle clenches around his slim fingers. Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever felt so overwhelmed in his life, and his body starts fighting a battle that he knows he’s about to lose; part of him, the rational part, wants him to run away and keep his pride as an alpha intact, but the other part urges him to push down on Luhan’s fingers and moan louder to let him know that he’s liking what he’s doing. The wolf growls again, but it progressively turns into a loud whine when he finally takes control and fists the sheets before pushing his hips down, sending Luhan’s fingers deeper inside of him and brushing that spot that makes a wail crawl up his already dry throat. 

The air of the room is hot, heavy with one too many feelings and unsaid words. Tears sting in the corners of Sehun’s eyes when the soft pads of three fingers caress the insides of his walls and apply a little bit of pressure to his prostate, making him keen openly. 

“Hyung. Hyung, please.” 

“Please what, Sehunnie?” He sounds condescending, like he’s enjoying making Sehun sweat a little bit too much. 

The younger alpha shivers. From pure fear, trepidation or anticipation, he doesn’t know. Luhan kisses softly the base of his spine then, and slides his fingers out with a very obscene noise that makes Sehun blush a deep shade of red. Between his spread legs, his dick twitches twice, almost as if begging to be buried in a tight, willing ass. He ignores it though in favor of looking at Luhan, who has crawled up and is now resting his back against the headboard of the bed, legs slightly open and all kinds of inviting. Sehun stares at him dazedly, mouth open and eyes glassy, and his want must be really obvious because Luhan smiles fondly through his arousal and pats his own lap encouragingly. The clear invitation sends Sehun straight up the mattress in a couple of seconds, and he’s straddling Luhan’s waist by the time the older alpha has a hand curled on the short hairs of the back of his neck. 

Luhan kisses him then, the perfect mix of slow and heated. Nimble fingers burn on their path down Sehun’s shoulder, ribs, waist and hips. Sehun tries to keep quiet although it turns out to be quite the difficult task what with Luhan’s probing touches barely ghosting over his ass crack. 

He kisses Luhan harder and sucks on his tongue, almost reproachful. Luhan chuckles in turn, and pats his butt before nibbling on his plump lower lip until Sehun is staring at his lust-consumed eyes. 

“Wanna ride me?” He says. And it’s technically a question but Sehun can tell by the glint in his eyes that it isn’t actually, and that thought thrills him more than it should. 

It’s then when he remembers the conversation he had with Joonmyun months ago, although he knows that now is definitely not the best moment to be thinking of his friend. 

_The first stretch is always uncomfortable, painful even, no matter how many fingers the alpha has used beforehand._ __

The young alpha breathes shakily and positions himself better; he can feel the heat of Luhan’s dick against the small of his back. Wondering how such a large thing is supposed to fit inside him and curling his hands in Luhan’s damp hair, Sehun nods shyly and lifts his hips. His legs are shaky, but Luhan’s smile is somewhat reassuring while his sharp canines tug on Sehun’s lower lip. 

It’s when the tip of Luhan’s erection presses against his entrance firmly that Sehun knows that what Joonmyun told him was true, although Luhan is smaller than Sehun. He’s an alpha in his best years, though, so his size would still scare the most experienced omega and it still hurts. 

Sehun digs his nails in Luhan’s shoulder, in his nape, because as soon as he breaches in Sehun feels like he’s being split in half. He tenses like he’s being whipped, muscles straining and ready to combust. 

A loud snarl leaves his lips and hits Luhan’s awaiting mouth. The older alpha’s hands caress his sides while Sehun growls, lips curled up, and lowers himself until he’s fully seated in Luhan’s cock. 

“Shh… It’ll get better,” Luhan whispers, kissing his panting mouth, his chin, cheeks, jaw, temples. 

Joonmyun’s words replay in his head for a second time. 

_Once that step’s over, the real deal comes. That’s when I brace myself because I know I’m gonna get the dicking of my life._

And since Joonmyun had been right the first time, Sehun is hoping the second is no different. The growl is still vibrating in his chest, his natural alpha clearly not happy with the situation, but Sehun tenses his thighs regardless and lifts himself from where he’s impaled. 

Luhan is quick to hold his hips, though. 

“Easy there,” he says through Sehun’s grunts. “We don’t want you to get hurt now, do we?” 

“Hyung, I-” 

Luhan gently shushes him with a kiss, hands now rubbing soothing circles on his belly. Sehun starts getting impatient despite the obvious discomfort due to such a wide stretch, and successfully rises up. They both groan in unison. 

“Hold there, hold there, big boy,” Luhan speaks with certain difficulty; Sehun is still clenching hard around him. “Stay there and let me do the job before you hurt yourself, alright?” 

Sehun can only nod, wet fringe bouncing and hitting his forehead, and huffs erratically when Luhan grips his waist and slides down the headboard an inch. He plants his feet on the mattress and with practiced ease starts pushing his hips up carefully, sending his cock further up Sehun’s ass. A scream rips Sehun’s throat but neither he nor Luhan know if it’s due to the pain or the pleasure. Sehun can feel the slow drag of Luhan’s dick inside of him, how the pulsing erection stretches him wide open and caresses his clenching walls. 

It’s not long after when Luhan kisses Sehun’s panting mouth with bruising force, low rumbles spreading in both their chests, and starts thrusting up faster. Sehun slams his hands on the headboard and grips hard, scratches the wooden surface and holds on to it as if his very own life depended on it because Luhan is speeding up and everything is overwhelming him. 

It’s hot, it’s slick and it’s demanding. Sehun loves it. What he likes the most, though, is how big, how broad he is compared to Luhan, how he towers over him when he starts moving his hips tentatively to help the older alpha, how he almost engulfs his form in the cage that his arms form against the headboard, but how smaller he feels for real. He knows he can push Luhan down and rip his throat open if he needs to, but he forgets all about dominating with each precise thrust that rubs his prostate in quick succession, with each lick of Luhan’s hot tongue along the seam of his open lips. Sehun feels too big for his own skin, although powerless at the same time. It’s exhilarating. 

When Luhan nudges his jaw with his nose, Sehun opens his eyes and sees black, blown pupils staring at him with the most abandoned look he has ever seen. Sehun keens and bares his teeth, dips down and kisses Luhan while he drops his hips and picks them up again to ride Luhan for good. 

“So well…” Luhan whispers, and it sounds like he’s about to cry. “You’re doing so well, such a good boy.” 

And the younger alpha sobs at the praise, body ablaze and arms shaking in their haste to hold him up even though Luhan is pounding into him so hard that Sehun thinks he’s going to pass out. Despite that, his stare doesn’t falter when he looks intensely at Luhan as he bounces on his lap like he was born to do so. 

“Do you like it, Sehun?” His raspy voice has Sehun defenseless in an instant, though. Sweat drips down his back, down Luhan’s chest, down their temples and arms. The wolves growl louder. 

“Hyung, I-” 

But his words are cut when Luhan whines high in his throat and shuts his eyes as he suddenly stills inside Sehun, completely out of breath. It’s then that Sehun can feel the knot swelling and the hot ropes of come painting his insides; he whines because the stretch is maybe a little more than he can take. Luhan pants and shakes as he brings Sehun close and pulls him into a tight hug, whispering what a good job he’s doing and how good he feels clamping wildly around his still spurting dick. 

“Fuck,” Sehun breathes out, shaking like a leaf. Luhan chuckles breathlessly. 

There is an erection pulsing constantly between their stomachs begging for attention, and Luhan is quick to push Sehun a little bit so he can take a hold of it. The younger alpha beats him to it, though, and circles a hand firmly around his purpling dick as he stares at Luhan with begging eyes. Luhan raises an eyebrow, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, and smiles cheekily when he leans in and kisses the air out of Sehun’s lungs with slow, teasing drags of his tongue. His hands run up slick thighs, skirt over the tender skin of ticklish ribs and grab Sehun until he’s situated better in his lap, still-hard cock shifting inside the younger alpha and making them both keen. 

Then, Luhan kisses Sehun like no one has ever kissed him, like he has never kissed anyone before. His lips are hot and swollen and do a great job at making Sehun’s look the same in a matter of seconds while his thumbs find distraction in rubbing Sehun’s nipples in circle motions that make him shiver in delight. Sehun pumps his hand slowly at first, but natural instinct speeds things up and forces him to chase his own orgasm as fast as possible because this all feels too good, from the now shrinking knot to Luhan’s burning skin, his fluttery eyelashes against his cheeks, the come dripping down his thighs and his own arousal running wild in his veins. 

“Come for me, Sehunnie,” Luhan says, and he must be too high-strung because that’s all it takes really. A second later Sehun is shooting his load on both their chests in long, thick ropes. He moans so loud that his ears start ringing, and his hand squeezes and jerks his dick faster, making him shiver violently. 

Luhan holds him gently then, and stays silent for a few minutes until Sehun’s breath decreases in intensity. His lips are hesitant when they leave light kisses on Sehun’s neck, his collarbones and his shoulders; his fingers are almost shy in their touches even though they still leave goosebumps in their wake. Sehun’s mouth is attached to the crook of Luhan’s neck, where he sucks and licks gently, languidly, and the gesture is so innocent compared to what he’d been doing a minute before that it makes Luhan chuckle and bring him closer to his body, snuggling up to the younger alpha. They inhale sharply when Luhan’s softening cock slips out of Sehun’s body and the continuous dripping of his release stains both their thighs in abundant rivulets. 

“You should have definitely talked to me before,” Luhan says casually, fingers playing with the damp hairs of the back of Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun agrees and nods sleepily. 

“Promise me you won’t wait for that long again,” he comments harmlessly, although Sehun knows that it is _kind of_ a command. However, the fact that he has let Luhan fuck him doesn’t mean Sehun is less of an alpha, and alphas don’t like following orders from others ―especially if those others are alphas as well― so he grunts briefly before biting the sweaty skin of Luhan’s neck as a warning. 

“Next time I’ll fuck _you_ if you talk to me like that again.” 

“Oh, so there will be a next time?” Sehun could swear that Luhan sounds excited, eager, but he doesn’t want to bet on it just in case he’s being delusional. Luhan’s twinkling eyes on his a second later tell him that he’s not imagining things, though. 

“The worst part about this is not really that I’m gonna be sore as hell in the morning,” Sehun murmurs then, lips pressed against Luhan’s throat. “The worst part about this is that I’ll have to admit that both Jongin and Joonmyun were right.” 

Luhan chuckles and rubs his back before he kisses the scrunched up space between Sehun’s eyebrows. Sehun snuggles closer and grumbles, because his alpha pride could take a nice dicking, but maybe not his two dicks of friends, who would make sure they would remind him forever how wrong he had been. 

Now it doesn’t really matter, though. Luhan is warm, comforting and he smells nice. The bed is soft and inviting, so it only takes a few minutes for both alphas to fall asleep in each other’s arms, covered by the blanket of night. They can deal with the rest of the world in the morning.


End file.
